Life With Them: an Ariana Grande fanfic
by SuperMeLovesAri
Summary: {character Samantha Wittaker is not myself, she is a fictional character. Most things that happen in this aren't true events.} My life with Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ariana was just a regular girl when I met her. Short brown hair, big brown eyes, and in sixth grade, just like me. She wasn't the most popular girl, but she was definitely a girl someone would want to be best friends with. She chose me as a friend, me! Ariana Grande chose me, Samantha Wittaker, as one of her best friends today. As we grew up, she got a role on broadway and made a ton of new friends that she introduced me to. Soon enough, when we grew older it was me, Ariana, and her friend Liz. Liz and Ariana got roles on Victorious, and I was there to support them. Now that it's ending, Ariana is currently working on a Snow White Christmas, and is going to live with Liz and me in her new house in California.


	2. Chapter One: Her New House

"We're here! Don't you guys love it? I love it," Ariana said, practically bouncing in her seat as we pulled up to her new house.

"It looks great, definitely suits you," Liz told Ariana.

I looked through the window of the car; Big house, white walls, white door and windows with gold adornments, and a beautiful flower patch in the front yard. Yup, definitely suited her.

We walked inside. Whoa, this house was humungous. I think even bigger then Joan's house. It was very cute and girly and cozy. I knew Ariana, Liz, and I was going to love living in this house.

"So, are you going to have a house warming party?" I asked Ariana.

"I'm not sure. I tweeted about it the other day and a lot of people said I should," Ariana told both of us.

"We definitely should, as soon as we get all your furniture in here." Liz pointed to the living room. "See how big this place is? You could fit like, 3 elephants in this room."

"Well, we better start unpacking soon. Frankie said that he would take my stuff over by a U-Haul," Ariana told us.

"I'm starving," I said. "Anyone up for sushi?"

They both nodded. We went back into our car and drove off.

"Who are you texting? Your _boyyyyfrieeeeeend?_" I teased. Liz and I are completely sure Ariana was always texting Jai. They aren't official, but everyone knows they've been into each other for a while now.

"Oh shut up, Sam. He isn't my boyfriend yet," Ari confirmed, shoving a California roll in her mouth.

"Hahaha, key word: Yet," said Liz. She shifted in her chair. "Why can't you just admit you're dating him?"

"Because, as I said, he isn't my boyfriend! He lives almost halfway around the world. We couldn't be dating physically. Besides, I don' want to rush into things like I did with Jordan," she explained. "Big mistake."

I ate some of my sushi and took out my phone.

_Are you sure she's not getting suspicious? I mean, what if the surprise doesn't work and she totally sees it coming?_

He texted back.

_It will be fine. Just make sure not to talk about it to anyone but Liz!_

"Ha, now who are YOU texting?" Ariana peeked over my shoulder.

"Nobody!" I said, hiding the screen away from Ariana.


	3. Chapter Two: Moving In

When we got back to the house, we saw Frankie and his U-Haul already parked outside. We parked our car and ran up to Frankie to help him with boxes.

"Hey! I've missed you," Frankie said to Ariana, giving her a hug.

"Ladies," he acknowledged Liz and me. "Excited for the new house?"

"Oh yeah, it's going to be great living with my two best friends," Liz said.

We each took boxes filled with furniture and dishes into the house. It took us nearly 5 hours to unpack everything and we were done by 9:55 p.m. Frankie was happily DJ-ing for us, occasionally blasting Nicki Minaj on a loop. By the end, we were exhausted, but the house did look nice.

"I say we get rewarded with a 24 hour nap," I told them as I toppled onto the couch.

Ariana sat on the floor in front of the couch. "I'm running on 3 hours of sleep, with rehearsal and the studio and all. I haven't had 9 hours of sleep since forever."

"Well you don't have rehearsal tomorrow, and you don't have studio until six," I started. "We can have a movie night tonight and then sleep until noon."

"Sounds great!" Liz and Ari said in unison.

After we all took a shower, we changed into our pajamas. I slipped on my cherry themed pajama pants and a plain long sleeve V-neck. I went into Liz's room (which was the biggest and not yet decorated) to see Ari and Liz snuggled up already. Ariana had on her ice cream sundae pajamas and Elizabeth had on a plain black tank top and black sweatpants. I went next to Ariana under the covers of Liz's massive bed.

"Hahaha, I'm going to post it on Instagram," Ariana said after taking a picture of Liz and herself. "'Having a movie night with my girls. #Eliana," Ariana said out loud, assuming it was her caption.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrring._

__Ariana held up her phone. "Ah! It's Jai, gotta take this," she said happily. She bounced into the hallway.

"Her and Jai. I can't wait to see the look on her face when we give her the surprise on New Years. She'll be ecstatic," Liz told me. "She's been talking about meeting Jai for_ever._"

"I'm just nervous it won't work. What if it all goes wrong?" I told Liz nervously.

"It will be fine. Sh, here she comes."

Ariana came back into the room. "I wish Jai was here. I really wish I could meet up with him, but he lives over the ocean," said Ari.

Liz and I smiled knowingly to each other. "I bet you will someday," said Liz.

We spent the rest of the day watching a Christmas movie and eating junk food until we all fell asleep.

{sorry it's short!}


End file.
